


So Close

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's childhood dream comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes, It’s was 3am when I finished editing it and upload it.
> 
> I did post it on my Tumblr account LadiesofTrickandChaos as well.

It was 14th of February and one Darcy Lewis was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand as she watched couples danced away to the music that the orchestra was playing. Placing the empty glass on the bar top, she order another rum and coke before letting a sigh out wishing that somehow she could of had gotten out of coming (she would so rather be watching Netflix’s and eating junk-food) but Tony and Pepper both refused leave her at the tower, and asked/demanded(in Tony’s case) that she came.

So here she was, that at a charity event she really didn’t want to be at, in a full length red dress. The top of the dress had red lace flowers over it and the skirt of the dress flared out from her waistline, so when she spun round, it would spin with her.

Getting a better look of the ballroom, Darcy could see that it looked exactly like the one in her dream that she been having since she was young child and when she got stressed for whatever reason (either from alien invasions or whatever chaos Jane and Tony cook up), the dream seem to come more often.

In the dream she was always on the dancing floor, dancing away with some handsome, well-dressed man who was great dancer as well. It was also sort of the reason why she learned how to do ballroom dances, so that if she ever did met him when she could wow him with fancy foot-work skills. The song that was playing was the same as well but she could never find it when she looked on the internet, no matter how often she look up the lyrics.

The man always reminded Darcy of a soldier that her great-grandfather once knew in the Second World War. He showed her a few photos of man, who seem to be always standing with Captain America, a few times as she grew-up till her Great-Grandfather died when she was teenagers and all the photos were packed away and put into her family lofted.

 As she got older, she slowly began to forget his name to the point that she no longer knew it and his face started to get more blurry but when she did try to remember him, everytime she had her dream, she always promised herself she would go get the photos but something always came up and then she would forget about.

Sighing to herself, Darcy placed her empty glass down, when suddenly Tony appeared in front of her grinning like a mad-man, well more than normal. “Lewis your meant to be dancing and have a good time, possible get a sexy bed-friend” he spoke, while wiggling his eyebrows at her, as he pulled her off her seat and towards the dance floor,

“I’m pretty sure, Pepper might say something about you being my bed-friend,” Darcy said, as she tried to get away from Tony, but quickly gave up as it seem Tony was on his little mission to get her dancing, “Shouldn’t you be dancing with her instead of me” she said, as they reach the danced floor.

“She talking business and told me to go play” Tony told her with a pout, as he raised his left hand to take hold of Darcy’s right hand, palms facing each other. Then moved his right hand so that it was on her shoulder blade, as Darcy moved her left hand so it was resting on Tony’s right shoulder, with her fingers at the seam of his sleeve, “So I thought I would come get my 2nd favourite person dancing” he said as the music started play.

They were into their second dance and still sassing each other, when Darcy heard a commotion and turned her head to what was causing. She noticed that Steve had arrived and had dark-haired man next to him but couldn’t make out who it was as their back was her. She quickly turned back to look at Tony as they continued to dance, “Wow, I am very impressed with your ballroom skills Mini-Stark” He grinned as they moved from foxtrot into an American smooth, minus the lifts because she didn’t trust Tony enough for that without practice together.

“I’m full of many surprises, have you not figured that out yet and stop calling me Mini-Stark as well” she said back at him with groan. Soon they were both entering another dance, when the new song   started play, one that Darcy knew straight away as soon as it started, “Oi Barnes came and dance with this beautiful creature” Tony shouted, as he passed her off to another man before heading off to find Pepper.

Finding herself in the same hold she had been with Tony but grip was different, it was a lot gentler but was also more firmer/controlled than Tony’s. When her brain started working again, Darcy realised that they had started dancing a waltz, to her dream’s song.

As they waltzed to the song, Darcy looked up at the guy she was dancing, rather than keep staring at his chest for the rest of dance. Looking up at his featured and try to place him. He seemed so familiar to her and took a few second then it hit her, the ballroom, song and her partner.

This was her dream, this was her actually dream that she had since childhood come to life, “Your dream guy” she said aloud as he spun Darcy, making the skirt of dress flaring out. A laugh escaped from his lips as he pulled her in close, “I don’t think I’m any one dream guy anymore doll” he spoke.

“Not that kind of dream guy. I mean you’re an actual dream guy, you’re been in one of my dreams that I’ve had since children” Darcy said to him, as they moved a crossed the dance floor, “My Great-Grandfather had photos from war and some of them had you in” she explained to him, as the song be began to come to end and sort of started to understand why it was this the song that was played in her dream.

When the song finally ended, they stopped dancing and now stood in the middle of the floor, “So dream guy, want another dance or get drink and find a quiet corner” Darcy asked him with a grin on her lips and got her answer in the form of him pulling her close and started to dance again, when the music started playing again.

“And the name is James Barnes, Doll”.

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired this fic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zgc5-tK3J8
> 
> Darcy's Dress  
> http://s.motherbride2015.com/images/large/201502/bateau-empire-beads-appliques-a-line-chiffon-red-sleeveless-open-back-floor-length-prom-homecoming-evening-dresses-by-clarisse-95314232934721.jpg


End file.
